


An Idiot Boyfriend's Guide to Christmas

by Xanthos_Samurai



Series: Idiot Boyfriends [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Banter, Catholic Character, Catholicism, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Jason Todd is Catholic, Jewish Character, M/M, Mild Language, Polyamory, Sharing a Bed, Tim Drake is Jewish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28146192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanthos_Samurai/pseuds/Xanthos_Samurai
Summary: Tim snickered, then fell silent for a moment. “Okay, I’ll do the Mass thing. You’re right that it would mean a lot to him. And you’re double right that he’d never ask us to go with him. Because he’s an idiot.”“Mmhmm.” Dick hummed in agreement. “Good. That’ll make him happy. Hopefully. Our boy deserves to be happy at Christmas. Even if he is an idiot.”Dick and Tim conspire to give their Catholic boyfriend Jason a surprise gift by going with him to Christmas Mass, even  though neither of them are Catholic.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd/Tim Drake, Dick Grayson/Tim Drake, Jason Todd/Tim Drake
Series: Idiot Boyfriends [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061951
Comments: 13
Kudos: 123





	An Idiot Boyfriend's Guide to Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Despite the fact that Jason is Catholic, I am not! (I am an extremely lapsed Episcopalian!) I've tried to do good research and represent things at least somewhat accurately but any errors in representing Catholicism are my own. Thank you!

_December 20th_

“Tim.”

“Hmmm?”

“What are you doing for Christmas?”

Tim blinked slowly. He was stretched out on the couch with his head in Dick’s lap. It had started out as a ploy to annoy Dick while he was reading something. And then Dick had started to run his fingers through Tim’s hair with one hand while holding up the book with the other. Tim Drake, noted night owl in a family of night owls and Batchild voted most likely to pour Red Bull into an Americano, was also prone to falling asleep in any situation where he felt comfortable, warm, and safe. Sprawled out on Dick’s couch with fingers running through his hair more than counted.

“Did you actually fall asleep like that?” Dick was smiling down at him now. His eyes were teasing but the curve of his lips was pure affection. He tapped the tip of Tim’s nose.

Dick was wearing Jason’s reading glasses, which he did occasionally when he was doing a lot of reading. Of course Jason didn’t know Dick ‘borrowed’ the glasses without his knowledge and Tim was sworn to secrecy because Dick enjoyed teasing Jason about needing reading glasses in his twenties. The truth was that Tim thought both men looked great in them. Jason made them look intellectual and sexy, but Dick looked like a cute dork. It was a look that worked for him, and it _really_ worked on Tim. Not that Tim admitted it. Dick knew he looked good. 

“I wasn’t asleep.” Tim lied through a yawn. He rolled over and pressed his cheek against the warmth of Dick’s flannel-covered thigh. He was wearing reindeer pajama pants because of course he was. Dick loved seasonal clothing. “What’d you just ask me?”

“You mean what did I ask you when you weren’t asleep just now?” Dick poked him in the ribs.

Tim flinched. “Hey now. Don’t start fights you can’t finish.”

“Who says this is a fight I couldn’t finish?” Dick’s fingers walked up and down Tim’s side, from the curve of his hip and up to his ribs and back down again.

“Me.” Tim bit Dick’s thigh. Not hard, not even a nip, more just opening his mouth and pressing his teeth to the flannel reindeer.

But it was Dick’s turn to flinch. His leg jerked, but not quite out from under Tim’s head. Instead he smooshed his palm down on Tim’s face and rocked his head back and forth.

“No biting. Don’t you know Santa’s watching? You’re gonna get coal if you misbehave.”

“I’m Jewish.” Tim spoke smugly even though his voice was a little muffled by Dick’s palm. “Santa doesn’t bring me shit so I don’t have to worry about being good.”

“Santa’s for _everyone_.” 

Dick spoke with absolute authority, as if he had personally met Santa Claus and been assured of this fact by the man himself. And, honestly, it wouldn’t totally surprise Tim if he had. Dick had been through so much weird shit during his long tenure in the superhero game that almost nothing he did or said he’d done should have surprised Tim anymore, even though sometimes it still did.

“Yeah yeah yeah…” Tim batted Dick’s hand away from his face. “Seriously, what did you ask me a minute ago?”

“I asked you what you were doing for Christmas.” Dick settled back against the couch.

“Normally I would remind you here again that I’m Jewish and I don’t celebrate Christmas, except I totally do because Bruce and Alfred celebrate Christmas and it’s, like, the best food of the whole year. So I assume we’ll do the big dinner Christmas Eve like usual and then watch _It’s A Wonderful Life_ and give Bruce a bunch of shit for getting emotional over it like he does every single year.” Tim yawned again. “And then we’ll go out on patrol and do the Santa Bat thing and deliver gifts to the poor kids and families that Bruce has picked out and make sure none of the bad guys do anything shitty on Christmas Eve. And a partridge in a pear tree.”

“I was wondering if you’d be willing to go to midnight Mass with Jason.”

This was so unexpected a question that Tim actually pushed himself off Dick’s lap and into a sitting position so he could really look at him. Jason didn’t make a point to be secretive about being Catholic, but he didn’t actually talk to Dick and Tim too much about it either. It was a part of his life that he kept pretty separate from the other members of the family. 

As a rule, religion wasn’t a topic that was frequently discussed by the family. Bruce had been raised in some Christian denomination (Episcopalian, from what Tim recalled), but pretty much never went to church. Dick viewed all organized religions with an equal amount of respectful disinterest. Tim had grown up Jewish, but he would readily admit that it had been more cultural than spiritual. Damian… well, who knew what Damian believed. His responses to being questioned on the topic generally ranged from evasive and dismissive to outright hostile, but Tim suspected that that had less to do with the specific topic being a sensitive one and more to do with the fact that Damian just didn’t like to divulge anything personal about himself regardless. 

Or, as Dick had once said to Tim in confidence, “I’m pretty sure that Damian rejects the notion of a higher power because he’d have to first acknowledge that there’s a power higher than _him_.”

Jason, however, was a whole different story. According to Dick, he’d been fairly devout from the very beginning when Bruce had brought him home. Alfred had taken him to Sunday Mass a few times, despite both Bruce and Dick offering. Jason seemed to think that Alfred would be the least judgmental of Jason not only being Catholic but going to Mass as well. 

A sudden memory popped into Tim’s mind. Dick told him once that he had tried to talk Bruce into getting a proper Catholic priest to perform Jason’s funeral, but Bruce had refused. It wasn’t because Bruce was opposed to the idea of a priest in general, Dick had tried to stress. It was just because he didn’t want a stranger there when they were trying to mourn Jason, that this was just for them. He had a pained look in his eyes as he said it, as though he felt obligated to try to explain Bruce’s side even though he disagreed with it. 

After that conversation he’d wondered if Dick had ever gotten to really properly mourn Jason or if he’d been too consumed by keeping Bruce from going off the rails. Tim had always seen Batman - and Bruce - as a vessel who poured endlessly of himself for others. But when faced with enough tragedy, that vessel broke and left nothing but sharp edges and a void that consumed everything around it. 

How long had it taken Bruce to ask Dick what he needed to cope? Had he ever? Had Bruce ever thought about what Jason would have wanted at his own funeral? Tim couldn’t help but be grateful that this had happened before his time.

“Tim? Believe it or not, this wasn’t a trick question…”

Tim blinked rapidly. He hadn’t realized he’d gone so far down the rabbit hole. 

“Sorry, just remembering stuff. You want me to go to midnight Mass with Jason? Like on Christmas Eve?”

“Well, with us. Obviously I’m going too.” Dick took off the reading glasses and placed them on the end table where Jason had left them. “I know last year he went by himself and that bums me out for him, you know? Even though he’d never ask any of us to come with him.”

“You think he’d want us to? He’s pretty cagey about the church thing.” 

“I think if we surprised him it would mean a lot to him,” said Dick. “A _lot_ a lot.” 

“Yeah…” Tim thought a moment. “Is it _really_ at midnight?”

Dick rolled his eyes. “Yes, it’s really at midnight. What do you care? You wouldn’t be going to bed until way later than that anyways.”

“Big difference between staying up at 3am on patrol or goofing off on the internet and staying up at 3am going to _church_ ,” countered Tim.

“It would not last until 3am.” Dick actually snorted.

Tim crossed his arms over his chest and raised his eyebrows.

“Do you know that? Last I checked you don’t go to church. That’s the thing you always hear about Catholic church stuff, that it goes on forever.”

“I think that’s only if there’s full communion?” Dick mused.

“I assume they do full communion on _Christmas_. It’s sort of a _big deal_.” Tim paused. “That’s the thing with the crackers and the wine, right?”

“Yeah, except it’s, like, religious cannibalism or something. Because it’s actually Jesus.”

“Oh my God.” Tim facepalmed. “Aren’t the two of us gonna burst into flame or something if we walk into a Catholic church? I’m a Jew and you’re a filthy Godless non-believer.”

“I’m _Agnostic_ , thank you very much. Besides, Jason’s got a bigger body count than you and me and, optimistically, Damian _combined_. If _he_ can walk into a church without spontaneously combusting, surely we can.”

“Fucking _Christ_!” 

The door slammed open, making both Dick and Tim jump. Jason stomped inside, looking wet and windswept with his motorcycle helmet under one arm and a backpack slung over one shoulder. He dropped the helmet on the floor with a loud _clunk_ and then kicked it out of the way. The backpack joined it and he began to pry his sodden boots off.

“That is the _last_ time I ever stop by the store for you on my way over here.” He aimed an accusatory finger at Dick. “Seriously. Start buying your own damn groceries.”

“But you _like_ grocery shopping.” Dick’s eyes were wide with faux-innocence. 

Tim pushed himself up so he was sitting on the back of the couch with his feet on the cushions. Honestly, he enjoyed it when Jason was riled up like this. He preferred not to be the target but no matter what it was fun to watch.

“Not when it’s sleeting and I’m on a motorcycle!”

“Why didn’t you take a car?” Asked Tim.

Jason gave him a withering look as he began to shuck off his soaked outer layers. He flung the leather jacket onto the coat hooks by the front door. Water had obviously dripped under the collar of the jacket because the white Henley he wore beneath was clinging to his shoulders and torso, damp and ever so slightly transparent. 

Dick and Tim both tilted their heads a little in unison, appreciating the sight. 

Jason caught sight of them both and glared. 

“Stop ogling me when I’m pissed off!”

“If we did that, we’d never get to ogle you at all,” said Tim.

“Yeah, you’re always pissed off,” agreed Dick. “Seriously, why didn’t you drive?”

“Because I didn’t realize it was going to _sleet_ , obviously.” 

He’d peeled the wet Henley off and balled it in one fist. Now shirtless and wearing only wet jeans and a scowl, Jason nudged the backpack towards Dick and Tim with a bare foot.

“Groceries are in there. I’m going to take a hot shower to thaw out and change clothes.” And with this announcement, he walked past them towards Dick’s bedroom.

Two sets of blue eyes watched his departure, lingering on the broad back until it vanished behind a sliding door.

“Think he’ll ever figure out that we make him mad on purpose just because he’s hot when he’s all riled up?” Dick wondered aloud.

“I’d say he either knows and he lets us do it on purpose or we’re both sociopaths who enjoy driving an innocent man insane. Either-slash-or, really.” Tim looked down at Dick. “Did he say he has clothes here? Did you let him have a drawer or something?”

Dick leaned his head on the back of the couch and gazed up at the ceiling. “Bold of you to assume that I _let_ Jason do anything. Jason just _happens_. He’s like a force of nature. All you can do is try to prepare as best you can and then deal with the aftermath.”

“Point.” Tim snickered, then fell silent for a moment. “Okay, I’ll do the Mass thing. You’re right that it would mean a lot to him. And you’re double right that he’d never ask us to go with him. Because he’s an idiot.”

“Mmhmm.” Dick hummed in agreement. “Good. That’ll make him happy. Hopefully. Our boy deserves to be happy at Christmas. Even if he is an idiot.”

From beyond Dick’s bedroom came the sound of the shower running. Both of them listened to it for a long moment.

“Speaking of our boy, are you gonna go in there and take advantage of him being wet and naked? It’s your house, so you’ve got dibs.” Tim tried to sound casual and only sort of failed. 

This was the system that they’d worked out after a few months of being an official throuple and it seemed to work well for the most part. Whenever all three of them were together, the person whose residence they were in had the right of first refusal. It put Tim at a slight disadvantage since he still lived at the manor and being together there was tricky. But he spent plenty of time at Dick’s loft and Jason’s place with them individually. And, frankly, he enjoyed watching Dick and Jason together just as much as he enjoyed being with them himself. 

“Tempting. Very tempting. But no, I’d better not.” Dick leaned his cheek against Tim’s thigh with a dramatic sigh. “It’s my turn to cook. And, honestly, he’s sort of got a point about me asking him to get groceries for me all the time. So the least I can do is not try to get out of cooking dinner. So go knock yourself out.”

Tim grinned and carded his fingers through Dick’s hair. “Such noble self-sacrifice… What else would one expect from our very own Dick Grayson?”

“My altruism is somewhat strategic. It’ll be good for all of us if he gets out of that shower in a better mood than he was going in.” Dick turned his head and bit Tim on the thigh, payback from earlier.

With a yelp and a laugh, Tim swatted at him and leapt nimbly off the couch and just out of Dick’s reach

“I’ll see what I can do. Although getting him in a truly good mood might require a two-man mission later. If you’re up for it.”

Dick’s grin was infectious. “Hey, teamwork makes the dream work.” 

“Hell yeah it does.”

Tim and Dick high-fived with a laugh and Tim padded into Dick’s bedroom to see if he could get some dreams working that involved a wet, naked, annoyed Jason Todd in the shower.

* * *

_December 24th_

Jason closed the door to his room behind him quietly. It was weird how being back in the manor immediately put him back into the mentality of a teenager who had something to hide. Yes it was late at night, at least for normal people, and yes he was leaving the house, but he was leaving to go to _church_ , dammit. Not to a bar. Not even a joyride.

Well. Not taking the Batmobile for a joyride, at least. He was definitely borrowing one of Bruce’s cars for the trip. It was snowing outside and he’d already spent enough time out in the elements for one week. 

The house was quiet and dark as he walked down the hall towards the core of the house. The Christmas festivities had gone well this year so far. Like every year, everyone except Bruce helped Alfred make the Christmas Eve dinner. Bruce, for his part, played bartender for everyone and was in full patriarch mode, content and laughing and relaxed because all his kids were home and arguing and just about as _normal_ as all of them got. Like every year, they’d eaten and drunk themselves into a stupor and had the kind of stupid, ridiculous fights that families had when everyone was full and happy. Like every year, Bruce forced them all into the theater room and they argued about what movie to watch. Just like every year, Jason made a spectacular case for _Die Hard_ or at least _Home Alone_ and Bruce pulled rank and made them all watch _It’s A Wonderful Life_ and got entirely too emotional over it. Tim fell asleep drooling on Dick’s Christmas sweater.

And then it was late and the civilian portion of Christmas was over. Jason watched Bruce and Damian head towards the cave, off to go have a Batman and Robin Christmas. He remembered when that had been him. He’d felt so proud that he could go out and deliver gifts to kids who were in the same position he had been before Bruce had found him, or worse. It wasn’t the same kind of joy that came with knocking a bad guy down and watching him not get up again, but it was a very real joy that Jason had cherished for a long time.

He assumed Dick and Tim would be joining them later, after they’d recovered from the evening a little bit. Nobody had talked to him about going on Christmas Eve patrol and he wasn’t sure how he felt about that. It was awkward telling them that he couldn’t because he was going to church, but he still felt a little peeved that nobody had even said anything to him about it. It was always nice to be asked, dammit.

Jason stopped by the coat closet on his way to the garage and grabbed a wool overcoat. It was Bruce’s, but it would work well enough for the evening. He wanted something nicer than his beat up leather jacket.

He was dressed in a suit, grey with a red dress shirt. He normally attended Mass in his regular civilian clothes, but he always dressed up for Christmas Mass, even though it was at midnight and everyone was sleepy. It made it feel more special. 

“God probably doesn’t care if you showed up in your pajamas…” Jason muttered as he pulled the overcoat on over his suit and tugged the cuffs down.

“If God doesn’t mind pajamas, can we go get changed? I’m still so full from dinner I feel like a sausage stuffed into this.” 

It was _Tim’s_ voice. Jason froze, frowned, turned around to look behind him, and froze again.

Both Dick and Tim were standing by the door to the garage. Their own overcoats were draped over their arms and they were dressed in nice clothing as well, Dick in slacks and a white dress shirt beneath a dark blue cashmere sweater and Tim in a black suit with a dark green waistcoat. Both of them looked suspiciously pleased with themselves. 

“What are you doing here?” Jason blurted out.

“We’re gonna come with you,” smiled Dick.

Jason stared. “To Mass?”

“Unless you got all dressed up to go to a strip club or something on Christmas Eve,” cracked Tim.

Jason glared at them both and yanked Bruce’s overcoat tighter. 

“Fuck off. Both of you fuck _right_ off.”

Dick elbowed Tim and frowned at him. “Dude, come on.” 

Tim grimaced, then gave Jason an apologetic look.

“Sorry. Seriously, we’re here to go to Mass with you.”

Jason’s eyes flicked between the two of them. Dick looked sincere, but then again Dick almost always looked sincere. Tim looked uncomfortable, but also sincere. This wouldn’t be too elaborate a practical joke for either one of them to pull off, but messing with him about church wasn’t really either of their styles. He relaxed his shoulders a little and stuffed his hands into the pockets of the overcoat.

“Neither of you are Catholic.”

“No, but you are.” Dick crossed the space between them and put a hand on Jason’s shoulder. “We know it’s a big deal for you and we didn’t want you to have to be alone.”

Tim followed, but kept his hands to himself. Dick was better at the touchy-feely stuff.

“I’m sorry I made a joke about it. Please let us come with you,” he said.

The knot of suspicion in Jason’s stomach began to loosen a little bit. It had been a long, long time since any of them had asked to come with him to something like this. It still felt weird, but he was less hostile about it now than he had been when he was younger. He trusted them more now to mean it when they said they wanted to be with him and support him. It had taken a long time to be able to feel that kind of trust. And, no matter what else he said or he thought, it felt good too. 

“I thought you two were gonna go on patrol with Bruce and Damian. Go play Santa and stuff,” he said after a brief pause.

Tim shook his head. “No, not this time. All three of us have gotten to do that solo with Bruce before. We figured that Damian should get a turn. It’s sort of a weird Bat-tradition, you know?”

Jason found himself nodding in agreement. His hands fidgeted inside the pockets of the overcoat and his fingertips brushed against something rectangular and folded. He pulled it out to find a hundred dollar bill, still crisply folded, but forgotten in the pocket of a coat. 

All three boys blinked at the money. Then Dick laughed and Tim shook his head. 

“Only in this house would you find a hundred bucks just left in a coat like literal pocket change.” Dick was snickering. 

“Fucking Bruce.” Jason snorted in disdain as he slipped the money into the pocket of his pants. He looked at the two of them with a wary eye. “Fine, you can come with me. But you’d better not embarrass me, you got it? These people think I’m a nice Catholic boy and I want to keep it that way.”

“We will follow your lead, boss.” Tim spoke and Dick nodded his assent.

“You’d better. Come on or you’re gonna make me late.” Jason walked through the door that led to the garage.

Of course, “garage” was a misnomer. The truth was that it was more like a showroom than a proper garage, with a couple dozen vehicles all on display, all meticulously kept. There were more vehicles in “storage” in a converted barn elsewhere on the property, but these cars were the ones that Bruce liked to keep ready for “everyday” use. It was one of Jason’s favorite places, not only on the estate but in the entire world. The feeling of being a kid in a candy store had never gone away no matter how many times he’d strolled among the immaculate machines.

“We’re takin’ the 911.” He announced this as he grabbed the keys to the Porsche off their labeled hook on the wall. “The back seat doesn’t have much leg room, but you’re both short so you can deal.”

“Shotgun!” Yelled Dick, as if he were twelve years old. 

“Ugh, fine. I get it on the way back then.” Tim followed in their wake as the three of them walked to the glossy black coupe.

They were quiet on their way into the city, watching the snow fall through the dark night outside the car. The inside was warm from three bodies in a small space and Christmas music played quietly over the radio. Jason was surprised, but pleased, when Dick’s hand rested on his thigh as he drove. It was the simple things like that, the quiet reassuring touches that made him love Dick all the more. The fact that he could feel Tim’s eyes on the both of them, and that the gaze was full of affection, made him love Tim all the more too. 

The parking lot was filling but not crowded yet by the time they arrived. Jason pulled into the first available parking spot and cut the engine. He turned in his seat so he could see them both.

“Look, you’re not going to be able to be… affectionate here. Not with each other and definitely not with me. It would be… Let’s just say we don’t need that kind of attention. _I_ don’t need that kind of attention. Okay?” 

It sounded bad, and it felt bad to say it, if Jason was being honest. He hated pretending to be anything other than what he was. He wasn’t ashamed of being with Dick and Tim, but he also wasn’t so foolish as to walk into his Catholic church holding hands with his two boyfriends who happened to be his adopted brothers either. 

Part of winning was knowing how to pick your battles. That was a lesson that Jason had to heart. Repeatedly. With a crowbar.

“Don’t worry, Jay, we know how to act.” Tim leaned forward from the back seat

Dick nodded. “We’re here as your brothers tonight. Just supporting you.”

The warmth in their eyes as they said it made something flutter in Jason’s stomach. He wasn’t sure what he’d done to earn their understanding and their love. He knew, deep down, that he didn’t deserve it. He didn’t deserve them, either of them. But they seemed to think otherwise. And sometimes love was accepting someone else’s version of the truth, especially when it was about you. 

Jason chewed on his lip for a long moment, unsure of what to say that would tell them how much he loved and appreciated them and what they were doing for him.

Finally, he realized he couldn’t come up with perfect words, so he settled on good enough.

“Thank you. For this.” He cleared his throat and pushed open his door. Cold air blasted inside, putting the kibosh on the warmth of both the moment and the interior of the Porsche. “Now come on, you heathens. And, seriously, don’t embarrass me.”

The service went as smoothly as could possibly be expected. Neither Dick nor Tim knew anything about Catholic Mass, so they spent the whole service looking alternately bored and confused and trying to stand and sit and kneel at the appropriate times. Jason put the hundred dollar bill that he’d found in the overcoat into the collection plate. Mostly, he was impressed that Dick kept his fidgeting to a minimum and Tim didn’t even look bored. 

The three of them walked out into the dark night after the service. The snow was falling again, big soft flakes that drifted more than fell. All three of them tried not to notice how the snowflakes caught in the dark hair and eyelashes of the other two.

They were almost to the car when Dick stopped abruptly, reaching out to grab both Tim and Jason by their shoulders.

“Look.” 

He was looking up, pointing with his eyes but not his hand. Tim and Jason followed his gaze.

On a nearby rooftop, silhouetted against the bright Christmas moon, stood two figures. One was tall and broad, horned and cloaked. The other was slim and slight, all sharp angles even when crouched. Between the two of them was a large object that looked like it could very well be a sack full of toys. Their eyes and faces were impossible to make out at this distance, but all three young men knew that they were being watched. All three of them remembered their turn being out with Batman on a cold Christmas Eve. 

“Looks like Santa and his elf are keeping an eye on us.” Dick raised a hand in greeting to them.

“Between the horns and the crouch, I’d say it’s more like Krampus and a goblin,” said Tim, although he did the same.

“Nice. Did either of you tell them we were doing this?” Jason stuck his hands in his pockets, refusing to wave. 

Had Bruce come to check on him other times and he just hadn’t noticed? Maybe. It felt strange, having his whole family here, at least in a way. 

“Nah, but since when has that ever stopped B from knowing everything anyways?” Said Dick.

On the rooftop, Batman and Robin both raised a hand in return, then vanished back into the night. They still had many more places to visit before they got to settle in for their own Christmas sleep.

Back at the house, Dick and Tim followed Jason to his room. There hadn’t been a discussion about this, but sometimes there didn’t need to be one. They all knew that they’d have to find their way back to their own rooms and own beds before morning, but since Alfred was asleep and Bruce and Damian were gone, they could have a couple hours to themselves.

Jason found himself in his bed with Tim curled up on one side and Dick splayed out on the other, but both holding onto him as though he were either a lifeline or a giant stuffed animal. He wondered if either of them were actually capable of producing their own body heat.

“Your feet are cold,” he rumbled at Dick without malice.

“Mm.” Dick made a sleepy noise of agreement, but didn’t move his head from Jason’s shoulder or his feet from where they were tangled up with Jason’s.

“Mine aren’t.” Tim nuzzled his face into Jason’s neck.

Jason actually squawked. “No, but your _nose_ is! Jesus.”

“That’s why we have you, to keep us warm at night.” Tim yawned and closed his eyes. 

“At last the ulterior motive emerges…” Jason wrapped his arm around Tim and pulled him closer. He loved the feeling of Tim’s body relaxing into his as he finally surrendered to sleep.

Dick pushed himself up onto his elbows for a moment so he could look down at Jason. 

“Thank you for letting us come with you. You don’t always let us close when it’s something important to you. We want to be with you… Thank you for letting us do that.”

Jason played his fingers through the strands of Tim’s dark hair. He gazed at it for a moment, remembering the snowflakes that had been there earlier. He turned his focus to Dick and remembered the snowflakes in his eyelashes, the way that his breath and streamed from his lips in the cold air. 

“Thank you for wanting to, even though I was a jerk about it. I know that you’d never be an asshole to me about going to church, but sometimes I assume the worst of other people. Even people that i love. I can’t help it. But you two… you always prove me wrong.” Jason hesitated. “I’m glad you prove me wrong.”

“We’ll prove you wrong as many times as it takes for you to believe it.” Dick pressed his lips to Jason’s.

Jason kissed him back, losing himself in the simplicity of how right it felt to have them, both of them, here with him on a cold winter night. 

“I love you.” He murmured the words against Dick’s lips, but they were meant for both of them.

Dick smiled, and opened his mouth to answer but he was cut off.

“Love you too. God bless us. Every one.”

The words came from the boy curled into Jason’s side who both of them thought was dead asleep. Dick and Jason blinked at Tim for a moment, waiting to see if he said anything else, but he’d fallen silent, as if he’d never said anything at all. 

“...Did he just sleep-quote A Christmas Carol?” Dick stared at Tim.

“Yes, yes he did. He is gonna be so pissed when we tell him that he quoted Tiny Tim of all people.” Jason couldn’t help but be delighted by this prospect. “After all the yelling he does about how we’re not allowed to make Tiny Tim jokes…”

Dick chuckled and petted Tim’s hair once before he settled back down against Jason. 

“Either way, he’s right.” He closed his eyes. “Merry Christmas, Jay.”

“Merry Christmas, Dick.” 

Jason wrapped his other arm around Dick and turned his head so that he could watch the snow falling through the window. They’d have to pretend to be something else in the morning, but for now… this was everything he could possibly ask for.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I have strong feelings about Jason being Catholic and I thought it would be cute to have Dick and Tim try to support him in that aspect of his life, even if they don't really get it. Also I really just wanted to write something fluffy and cute for the holidays and my boys lend themselves well to that!
> 
> Unofficially this is part of my "Idiot Boyfriend" series, which is a series of domestic slice of life vignettes about Dick, Jason and Tim trying to figure out their polyamorous relationship. Thank you for reading!


End file.
